Coraline y la puerta secreta 2
by lenaalexandra
Summary: Coraline tiene una vida normal, el incidente de la otra madre a quedado en el olvido pero desde la llegada de una nueva vecina al Palacio Rosa solo han ocurrido problemas (basado en la pelicula)
1. Una noche normal

**Este es mi primer fic asi que espero que se entretengan leyendolo :)**

UNA NOCHE NORMAL

El cielo esta despejado, no hay ninguna nube, todo el dia habia estado lloviendo imparablemente eso era aburrido, demasiado aburrido en especial para una chica de 11 años, para una chica que le gusta aventurarse en los alrededores de su nuevo apartamento, para una chica que adorna su cabello azul con un broche, para una chica que vencio a una bruja, rescato a sus padres y a los ojos de los niños fantasmas, esa chica es Coraline Jones.

Habia pasado exactamente un año desde que llego al Palacio Rosa, un año de abrir la puerta que se encuentra en la sala de su apartamento, un año de conocer a la otra madre, un año, un largo, lento y aburrido año.

La chica del cabello azul estaba observando el cielo, esta totalmente despejado y lleno de brillantes estrellas, tratando de encontrarles forma, podria sonar un poco infantin pero era divertido, hasta ese momento encontro un gato con alas, un perro con cuernos, un carcol con manos y... un botón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos al escuchar un pequeño maullido debajo de su ventana, es el gato, Coraline lo agaro y lo ingreso en su habitación, el gato se fue a la cama de Coraline e inicio a maullar

-Miu-dijo el gato

-Shh mis padres aun estan despiertos y si ven que estas aqui me castigaran y a ti te echaran a patadas-callo Coraline

-Miu-repitio el gato, al parecer no le imporaba tanto lo que dijeran o hicieran las padre de Coraline

-Shhh si sigue asi tendre que sacarte-contesto Coraline

-Miu, miu, miu-lo repetia cada vez mas ymas

-Porque haces tanto ruido, quieres decirme algo o que-dijo Coraline algo iritada-Que quieres tienes sed, frio hambre o que-

Ya no hubo respuesta, al parecer el gato se habia rendido al tratarse de comunicarse con Coraline , aunque le hiciera dibujos o circo maroma o teatro no lo entenderia, solamente se quedo ahi sentado y mirando la puerta fijamente como si estuviera esperando a que entrara alguien.

Coraline mientras se sento en la silla de su habitacion, inicio pensar en todas las cosas que le han pasado desde que llego ahi, no habia sido tan malo despues de todo tenia amigos, iba bien en la escuela, sus padres le prestaban un poco mas de atencion y no lepreocupaba nada (hasta ahora),todo era normal y perfecto o casi.

Un sonido hizo voltear a su buro, su celular estaba sonando.

-¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?-se pregunto

Camino hacia el celular que cada vez sonaba y vibrara mas fuerte haciendo que casi se callera.

-Hola-saludo Coraline

-Hola ¿Como esta mi amiga del cabello azul?-respondio la voz del telefono

-¡TERE ERES TU!-dijo sorprendida

-¿Quien mas?-respondio-Teresa a tu servicio-

-Tere¿No se supone que te encuentras en Canada?-pregunto

-Si pero que tiene de malo que le llame a mi amiga de cabello extravagante-

Siempre Teresa le llamo la atencion el cabello de Coraline, era una de sus mejores amigas, son de esas amigas que hacen locuras y dicen lo que quiere, cuando quiera, donde sea, a la hora que sea y en el momento que sea.

-Y dime ¿Por que no vienes conmigo a pasar la vacaciones aqui podriamos hacer varias cosas como esquiar, hacer guerras de nieve o tomar chocolate con bombones BOMBONES?-exclamo Tere

-Primera no me daria permiso de salir del pais ni siquiera de la ciudad segunda no podia pagar tanto lujo, tercera yo no...-dijo Coraline hasta ser interumpida por Tere

-Excusas, excusas bueno no importa, si no vienes a Canada entonces Canada ira a ti-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A nada tu solo espera-dijo Tere-Sabes tengo que irme pero volvere en sintonia-

-OK, bye-se despidio Coraline

-Adios-dijo Tere

Coraline colgo.

Despues de aquellaconversacion volteo a ver el reloj, aunque afuera pareciera que eran las 12 de la noche en realidad podria ser las 7 de la tarde

-8:26-dijo con un suspiro, miro al gato y continuo-hora de la cena en 3, 2, 1...

-Es hora de cenar-se escucho la voz de Mel Jones por las escaleras

-Si ya voy-grito Coraline despues volteo a mirar a aquel animal-Gato quieres algo de comer, podria traerte leche o una lata de atun

Los ojos del gato se apartaron de la puerta,miro a la ventana y dijo-Miu-

-Eso significa para mi que si-contesto al llamado

Abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente para que el gato no saliera Coraline bajo las escaleras donde se podia oler un delicioso aroma, ya no tenia que comer la comida que su padre preparaba ahora su madre tenia mucho mas tiempo.

Al llegar a la cocina estaba su madre con una bandeja soliendo del horno, rapidamente tomo asiento en la primera silla que agarro observando como su madre depositaba la bandeja en la mesa.

-Eso huele delicioso, mamá-exclamo Coraline

-Lo se-dijo Mel, al ver a Coraline en la mesa ella continuo diciendo-Coraline podrias bajar un par de platos del gabinete

-Esta bien-dijo Coraline al levantarse

Coraline se dirijo al gabinete para ir por los platos pero no los alcanzaba era mas alto que ella haciendo que se parara de puntitas provocando que casi se cayera con todo los platos.

-Coraline estas bien-le dijo Charlie al tratar de agarrar a su hija

-Amm si creo que estoy bien-le contesto

-¿Que tratabas de hacer?-

-Yo solo queria ammm bajar los platos ammm mama me lo dijo-

-Yo nunca crei que todavia no pudieras alcanzar-dijo Mel ayudando a su hija

-Si lo alcanzo...solo que...esta un poco alto-respondio Coraline

-Bueno no importa mi pequeña soñadora-le respondio Charlie

Coraline se encojio de hombros un poco, escuchar pequeña, ella no sentia pequeña de hecho se consideraba a grande despues de luchar con la otra madre podria decirse que esas cosas eran de niños pequeños.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa, despues de un rato de silencio Coraline quizo hacer una conversacion.

-Y...en cuanto tiempo volveran-pregunto

-No lo se tal vez en una semana o dos-contesto Mel

-Tanto tiempo van a trardar-

-Tal vez, todo depentende de la publicacion del catalogo-dijo Mel, agregando-O quieres ir con nosotros-

-Pensandolo bien puedo esperar, no quiero pasr mi vacaciones viajando de un lado al otro-dijo Coraline-Ademas mañana voy a ir a andar en bicicleta conWybie-

-No es algo peligroso andar en esa cosa-dijo Charlie al escucharlo

-No de hecho creo que es mas seguro que estar en esta casa-

Charlie y Mel pararon una ceja, no comprendian a lo que se refereria Coraline

-Solo estaba bromeando-dijo Coraine entre risitas

-No se que a lo que te refieres-dijo Mel-Que hay de malo esta casa-

-No nada, todo es perfecto-dijo Coraline como un susurro-O casi

-Hablando de la casa tenemos algo que decirte-dijo Charlie

-¿Que?-Pregunto Coraline

-Nos avizaron hace unos dias que una nueva familia se va a mudar a lado-dijo Mel

-En serio eso estan fantastico-exclamo Coraline-Pero...porque me lo dijeron hasta ahora

-Queriamos decirtelo pero no encontrabamos el momento-dijo Mel

-Esta bien-

Despues de unos minutos Coraline ya habia de ir a su habitacion agarro un vaso de leche.

-Coraline donde vas con ese vaso de leche-

-Solo por si tengo sed en la noche-

-Bien, buenas noches-dijo Mel

-Descansa mi niña-dijo Charlie

Coraline camino a su habitacion, agarro un recipiente que estaba en una pequeña mesa y lo lleno de leche. Al voltear miro al gato aun viendo a la ventana.

-Gato te traje algo de comer-susurro

El gato sin dejar de mirar la ventana inicio a tomar la leche en el lo estaba inquietando.

**Espero que les haya gustado :), si tienen dudas o comentarios escriban en los reviews**


	2. El sueño

EL SUEÑO

Al terminar de beber a leche el gato se quedo dormido en la parte baja de la cama, despues de un rato de estar leyendo Coraline se acosto, estaba agotada todo el dia caminando, corriendo, saltando y estuvo pintando parte de la sala(se habian aburrido tanto del mismo tapiz viejo de colorido, asi que le pidio sus padres que le compraran una latas de pintura para asi no aburrirse de lo mismo).

Esa noche hacia mucho frio, el viento soplaba por las ramas de los arboles haciendo parecer que alguien le de un rato todo el ruido se convirtio en silencio.  
Coraline parecia escuchar a alguien hablandole, no sabia bien que le decia o de donde venia pero cada vez se escuchaba mas y mas no soporto mas ese ruido y decidio ir a investigar que pasaba, se desperto.

Al pricipio todo parecia ser como otra noche mas, todos dormian, ningun ruido se escucha, solo el cantar de los decidio de nuevo dormir pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina de escucho.

-¿Quien puede ser a esta hora de la noche?-se pregunto Coraline

Abriendo la puerta inicio a caminar cuidaosamente por todo el pasillo, llegando a las escaleras de nuevo escucho aquel ruido parecido como el golpeteo de algun caminado hasta llegar a la ver una figura que estaba ahi caminando de un lado a otro como si estubiera esperando a pronto se prendieron todas las luces cegando a Coraline por un momento luego de recuperar la vista pudo ver quien era, su peor enemiga, la misma persona que intento matarla, la misma persona que le pidio que hiciera un sacrificio al coserle botones, esa persona es la otra madre.

Al verla sintio un miedo que le congelo hasta el habla.

-Ttttuuu que haces aaaaaqquiii-titubeo Coraline

-A querida me da gusto que estes aqui, yo ya te extrañaba tu ya saber me moriria sin ti-le contesto la otra madre

-Pero tu no puedes estar aqui tttuu no tienes la llave-

-Claro que si querida de hecho la tengo aqui en la palma de mi unica mano-dijo mostrando la llave en su mano hecha de agujas

-Pero como yo ...-fue interumpida por la otra madre

-Yo se lo que hizo fue muy astuta haciendome abrir la puerta y al arrojar la llave al pozo-dijo ironicamente-Pero debo decir yo tengo trucos bajo la manga y hablando de tucos tu perdiste el juego, me debes tu alma-

Coraline sin pensarlo inicio a correr hacia la puerta de su casa, no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando tal vez solo fuera un sueño el mas real sueño aunque todo pareciera tan real.  
Al llegar abrio la puerta desperadamente, al salir se quedo pasmada al ver todo el econtraba lleno de arboles que estaban compretamente secos, solo tenian unas cuantas ramas que hacian figuras tenebrosas a la luz de la luna, ademas habia una ligera niebla que le impedia observar de bajo de sus pies y se podia sentir como soplaba el viento, tan helado.

-Es el otro mundo-dijo Coraline

-Que pasa querida a caso no querias estar aqui-se escucho la voz de la otra madre detras de ella

-¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR!-grito Coraline

-Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu madre-le susurro la otra madre en el oido

-¡TU NO ERES MI MADRE Y NUNCA LO SERAS!-le grito Craline a girar para verla frente a frente

-Si tu no quieres comportarte entonces tendre que castigarte-le dijo a Coraline agarrandola del brazo

-Ahhh me lastiamas-gimio Coraline

-Asi se siente tu madre cuando la desprecias-le dijo la otra madre entre dientes

-!TU NO ERES MI MADRE¡-volvio a gritar Coraline

La otra madre cada vez le apretaba mas y mas el brazo a Coraline y ella cada vez trataba de safarse pero cada vez que lo hacia le enterraba su agujas.  
Despues de estar luchando Coraline pudo safarse haciendo que la otra madre la rasguñara con sus afiladas agujas e inicio a correr por todo el tenia que escapar pero como ni siquiera sabia como habia llegado ahi, todo era confuso.

Corrio, corrio y corrio hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron, su respiracion era pesada y sentia que se desmayaria por todo el recargo en un arbol que estaba cerca de ella, aun no sabia que hacer, lo unico que se ocurrio fue sentarse un rato, si esto iba a durar un rato tenia que recuperar fuerzas, miro por un instante su brazo, estaba lastimado tenia tres heridas, largas y profundas heridas que sangraba.

-Maldicion-se dijo asi misma tocando sus heridas-no podria ser peor

De repente se escucho un gemido a lo lejos, no sabia si ese jemido se tratara de una persona o de la otra madre.

-¿Quien esta ahi?-pregunto Coraline

No hubo respuesta, en vez de eso hubo otro gemido, pera esta vez se escuchaba mas cerca

-¿Quien esta ahi?-volvio a preguntar Coraline

Tambien no huvo respuesta ni siquiera se escucho un gemido solo se escuchaba los latidos de su corazon, cada vez mas furtes y constantes

-Hola hay alguien...-dijo Coraline hasta ser interumpida

-Si-dijo la voz-Siempre hay algo mucho peor, no importa lo que sea pero es peor

Coraline se congelo al escuchar esa voz, esa voz parecia como si fuera de ultratumba, fria y profunda.

-¿Quien dijo eso?-pregunto al ponerse de pie

-Yo-dijo la voz-Kate

Coraline miro por todos los lados para saber de donde provenia, de la nada se aparecio una joven detras de un arbol, solo se podia ver parte de su rostro.

-Kate ese es tu nombre-

-Si, creo, hace tiempo que estoy aqui, asi que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas-respondio

-Vamos sal no te hare daño-dijo Coraline

-Ya lo se, tu no me haras daño pero yo tal vez-respondio Kate

-Claro que no ven tal vez yo puedo...-

-No puedes, nadien puede, tu vete antes de que llege ella-respondio alarmadamente

-Quien la otra madre-dijo Coraline

-Si, asi que es mejor que te vayas ahora-

El viento se hacia mas fuerte, Coraline inicio a voltear a alrededor, cuando volvio a ver el arbol en el que se encontraba Kate, ya no estaba.

-¡KATE!-grito Coraline

-Ella se fue a dormir no te preocupes-dijo la otra madre

Coraline al voltear vio que estaba ahi la otra madre

-Basta de juegos Coraline-dijo la otra madre agarrando el brazo a Coraline-tenemos que ir al taller

Coraline no pudo safarse como anteriormente, la otra madre se la llevo arrastrando por el bosque. Al llegar a dentro de la casa recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que se localizaba en el fondo.

La otra madre abrio la puerta con una vieja se sorprendio al ver lo que era esa taller.

-¿QQQuuuueee hhaaccemmoss aaaqqquiii?-titubeo Coraline

-Estamos aqui para que tu cumplas lo que prometiste al perder el juego-

-¿QUE?-grito Coraline-NO, NO, NO DEJA ME EMPAZ

-¡DEMACIADO TARDE QUERIDA TE QUEDARAS AQUI TE GUSTE O NO!-le grito tambien la otra madre

La otra madre avento a Coraline a una silla, se acerco poco a poco con hilo, aguja y boton cada vez mas cerca de sus ojos color avellana.

-No te muevas-le dijola otra madre agarrando las manos de Coraline-si no te dolera mas

Poco a poco la aguja salia y entraba por los orificios del gritaba y pataleaba de dolor no sabia cuanto tiempo tardo en coserle los termino la otra madre se aparto de Coraline, sus manos tocaban los botones.

-Ya estas lista querida-le dijo la otra madre al traer un espejo y ponerlo enfrente de ella

Coraline al verse lo empujo el espejo haciendo que se rompiera.

-¡INSOLENTE!-le grito a la otra madre-Pero no tienes opcion-

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto

-Que tu estaras aqui para siempre con tu amorosa madre-dijo la otra madre

-Eso nunca-

Coraline se dio la vuelta al ver a su alrededor noto que la otra madre se encontraba en un rincon.

-Prefiero estar muerta antes de llamarte madre-

-Si asi lo quieres-

En un parpadeo la otra madre dejo inmovil a Coraline con un golpe contra la pared. De su cabeza salia un poco de sangre y de la pared escurrian un par de gotas de su sangre.  
Coraline no tenia ninguna sensacion, antes de perder la conciencia logro escuchar lo que la otra madre dijo

-El fin esta cerca-

**Mi segundo capitulo Espero que les haya gustado y le agradesco a las personas que hayan leido mi primer capitulo :)**


	3. Un largo camino

UN LARGO CAMINO

Coraline se desperto de sobre salto no podia creer lo acababa de soñar, por un momento penso que todo eso era real, por un momento se imagino tener botones en vez de ojos y por un momento se imagino muerta.

-No puede ser-se dijo

Miro el reloj despertador con numeros grandes y llamativos.

-6:30 AM-exclamo-

Despertarse a las seis de la mañana estando en vacaciones, no era algo que la chica del cabello azul quisiera hacer.

-Vamos Coraline no paso nada de esto-se dijo Coraline-No tengo ojos de boton, siguo viva y no escucho voces como loca-

Despues de unos minutos se sento en su silla, prendio una lampara e inicio a mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas para olvidarse de su mal sueño. Pensaba en aquellos momentos que sus vida era normal, escuela normal, amigos normales, casa normal y vida normal, todo era normal hasta que sus padres le dijeron que se mudarian y ahi todo empezo... y solo paso.

Levanto la mirada hacia el techo de su recamara, tenia un par de largas y profundas grietas.

-Tiene arreglo, todas tienen arreglo-

Coraline necesitaba aire fresco tal vez asi se terminarian de alejar totalmente sus pensamientos definitivamente, asi que abrio una de sus ventanas al inicio sintio un poco de frio por el viento pero ya estaba acostumbrada, miro el paisaje, no podia ver mucho casi todo el suelo estaba cubierto de niebla gris y espesa, apenas se notaba las copas de los arboles.

-Parece que los arboles son manos que emergen de la tierra, no lo crees gato-dijo

No hubo respuesta

Coraline volteo a su cama tratando de ver si el gato estaba ahi pero ya no se encontraba ahi.

-Que extraño, donde habra ido-

Desde que Coraline se encontro al gato por primera vez penso que no era cualquier gato que se la pasa todo el dia jugando con una bola de estambre o estando todo el dia durmiendo cerca de la chimenea.

Luego de un rato trato de conciliar otra vez el sueño pero no lo logro asi que se quedo despierta casi dos horas mas hasta que se escucharon algunos ruidos en los pasillos de su casa, al parecer ya sus padres se despertaron.

Coraline abrio la puerta, vio que sus padres terminado de arreglar algunas cosas para su viaje.

-Buenos dias-dijo Coraline al bajar las escaleras

-Coraline pense que aun dormias-dijo Mel

-No, yo tengo el sueño ligero-nego Coraline

-Bueno ahora podremos desayunar todos juntos-dijo Charlie

Todos se dirigieron al tomo la caja de cereal y lo virtio en su plato, al igual que la poca leche que le quedaba.

-Espero que no hagas alguna fiesta o algo asi-dijo Mel bebiendo su cafe

-No yo jamas lo haria-dijo Coraline alzando la mano

Mel se quedo mirando el brazo de Coraline con mucho cuidado

-¿Que te paso en el brazo?-pregunto

-Nada-contesto Coraline

-Como nada miralo-exclamo Mel

Coraline miro su brazo, en su muñeca tenia 3 largas marcas.

-¡¿Quien te hizo eso?!-dijo Mel agarando el brazo de su hija

-Nadien solo me cai de la cama y me lastime-mintio Coraline

-Parece que alguien te hubiera lastimado-dijo Charlie mirando su herida

-No yo solo me cai-mintio

-Seguramente fue ese gato que anda a veces en la casa-

-¡NO! El no tiene nada que ver solo me cai y solo paso-

Sus padres aun le ponian atencion a sus 3 heridas no le creian ninguna palabra a su hija sabian que le habia pasado algo pero para que cuestionar a su hija sabiendo que terminaria todo en un pleito. Asi fue que todo el desayuno paso en silencio.

Al pasar el desayuno sus padres iniciaron a meter todas las maletas al coche, Coraline vea como venian y regresaba con maletas y bolsas, en total fueron cuatro maletas y dos bolsas.

-Tantas cosas necesitan para algunos dias-dijo con curiosidad

-Bueno Coraline uno no sabe cuanto tiempo nos quedemos, podrian ser tal vez algunos dias o hasta unas semanas-dijo Mel al meter la ultima maleta en el coche.

-Bueno Coraline nos vemos en unos dias o semanas-dijo Mel al meter la ultima maleta al auto-Por cierto dale una buena impresion a los vecinos nuevos-

-Si mamá-contesto Coraline

-Adios pequeña-dijo Charlie

-Adios los voy a extrañar-dijo Coraline al abrazar a sus padres

-Voy veremos pronto-dijo Mel

-Lo prometes-dijo Coraline a su madre

-Lo prometo-le respondio

Coraline se quedo en el portico viendo como sus padres se iban, poco a poco se alejaba el auto, rapidamente subio a su habitacion, miro por su ventana para ver si aun los podia ver, despues de unos minutos los perdio de vista.

Coraline se dirigio a su armario, tomo su impermiable amarillo, sus botas, unos jeans y su playera con rayas de color naranja, rapidamente se vistio y de dirrigio afuera de su apartamento.

Inicio a caminar en el jardin mirando las coloridas flores y algunas remolachas del Sr. B hasta que noto a alguien por ahi, era el gato.

-¿Que haces aqui?-dijo Coraline en tono de pregunta-Bueno no importa

Coraline lo cargo en sus brazos y siguio caminando

ooo

-¡LES DIJE QUE NOS IRIAMOS A LAS OCHO, MIREN LA HORA!-grito Sara que manejaba-¡HA ESTA HORA HAY TRAFICO, NIÑOS!

-No es mi culpa es la de Clare-respondo de la parte trasera del auto Christian-No se si a la señorita tengo que ponerme un monton de maquillaje en toda mi cara se cree que es la dueña del mundo-

-No le echo la culpa a uno son a los tres-dijo Sara mas calmada

-Bueno por lo menos no soy Kate que se queda en la computadora asiendo que cosa hasta las doce de la noche-dijo Clare

-Yo por lo menos no soy una cabeza hueca que piensa en chicos y que...-contesto Kate

-Ya basta de peleas no quiero escuchar ningun ruido hasta que llegemos-dijo Sara interumpiendo la pelea entre hermanos

Despues de algunos minutos de silencio Clare inicio a cantar una cancion que escuchaba en sus audifonos.

"And if you you want me to  
let's make our move  
yeah so tell me girl if every time we  
touch you get this kinda rush  
baby say yeah yeah  
if you don't wanna take it slow  
and you just wanna take me home  
baby say yeah yeah and let me kiss you"

-¡PODRIAS CALLARTE!-grito Kate despues de escuchar tres canciones completas-Si escucho otra cancion como esa vomitare

-No mocosa-le contesto Clare con una patada en su pierna-Porque no te lanzas a la carretera con tu pulgoso perro-

-En primera no soy una mocosa, en segunda "Shadow" no es ningun pulgoso y en tercera deberias ya no ponerte maquillaje, asi todos se tirarian de un puente para no ver tu espantoza cara-dijo Kate con un puñetazo en su cara

-¡AHHHH ME ARRUINASTE EL MAQUILLAJE!-grito al verse en el espejo-¡HABER SI TE GUSTA ESTO!-

-Eso no es lo unico que arruinaste-se rio Christian

-¡CALLATE!-dijo embarrandolo con un poco de su lapiz labial

-¡QUE TE PASA¡-dijo Christian al quitarse el maquillaje de su cara

-Sabes el rosa te sienta el color de piel-dijo Clare muriendose de risa

Clare volteo a ver de nuevo a su hermana conx una mirada amenazadora.

-No creas que te has librado facilmente de mi-

Rapidamente agarro los lentes de Kate y abrio la ventana

-¡ESO TE PASARA SI METES CONMIGO Y MI MAQULLAJE!-grito amenasadoramente al tener su mano afuerra de la ventana con los lentes de Kate

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-

Despues de gritos insultantes, golpes y amenazas de muerte Sara se detuvo en una tienda antes de entrara a Oregon.

-Tiene 5 minutos no tarden y no compren cosas arriba de 10 dolares-ordeno Sara abriendo la puerta del auto-Menos tu Kate-

-Creo que alguien tiene problemas-dijo Christian en tono burlon

-Y creo que ese alguien tendra castigo durante todo un mes-dijo entre risas Clare

Kate vio como sus hermanos mayores se iban a comprar frituras.

-Mama yo no inicie nada fue ella-

-No quiero hablar de la pelea entre tus hermanos en el auto-dijo Sara viendo fijamente los ojos de su hija-Yo quiero hablar de ti-

-Otra vez-

-Si no importa cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo-dijo Sara con delicadeza-Mira yo te noto distanciada desde el divorcio

-Claro que no, yo he estado distanciada de todos mucho antes-dijo bajando un poca la mirada-una cosa es que no te diras cuenta

-Kate no te comportes como una niña de 8 años-

-Yo no me comporto asi-grito Kate-Yo no te he importado nunca-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro que si siempre tiene que ser primero tu trabajo-dijo casi al borde de lagrimas-¡SI SOLAMENTE ERA ESO ME LARGO!-

Kate se fue corriendo hacia la tienda, al entrar trato de contener el llanto, solo un par de lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas que al percatarse de eso rapidamente las seco y se dirriguio con sus hermanos.

Al pasar los 5 minutos regresaron a la camioneta todos con algunas bolsas con refrescos y papas.

Sara se encamino para su nuevo apartamento aunque se retrazo 30 minutos por el trafico y un poco de lluvia.

Poco a poco se podia ver como los edificios desaparecian cada vez mas y mas convirtiendose en un paisaje con arboles secos, lleno de pasto y lodo.

-¿Adonde nos dirigimos?-pregunto Christian

-Al nuevo apartamento-respondio Sara

-Pero ya casi salimos a carretera otra vez-dijo Clare

-No, solo que el apartamento se encuentra un poco apartado-

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre si, que lugar podria ser si estaba apartado de todo o casi de poco rato llegaron a una casa, al parecer toda vieja.

-Bien llegamos-dijo Sara al estacionarse enfrente de su nuevo apartamento

-Este lugar no podria ser peor-se dijo Kate

**Tuve algunos problemitas haciendo este capitulo pero bien aqui esta, espero que lo han disfrutado, nos vemos en la proxima...s****aludos :)**


	4. La nueva chica

LA NUEVA CHICA

-Esto es en serio-dijo Clare al salir del auto

-Claro que es en serio-dijo Sara-Aqui viviremos y no quiero protestas o sino pueden dormir en la calle esta noche-

Los tres hermanos se quedaron viendo todo el lugar, lleno de niebla, sombrio parecido a las cazonas del los libros de terror.

Sara abrio la cajuela para que todos iniciaran a llevarse sus cosas al departamento no podrian negarse al menos que quisieran un regaño de su madre.

-Vean el lado positivo podran legir sus habitaciones si se apresuran-

Rapidamente comenzaron a sacar sus maletas y algunas cosas en bolsas, si querian la mejor habitacion era ahora.

Al entrar al nuevo departamento iniciaron a correr por todas partes no sabian en donde entraban o salian puesto que se encontraban con varias puertas.

-¡AQUI SOLO QUEDA UNA HABITACION!-grito Christian desde la parte a arriba

Claro porque no se me ocurrio eso se dicia Kate al escuchar aquel grito. Pero solo habia un problema, donde se encontraba las escaleras

-Demonios donde estas Christian-

Kate volvio a mirrar el pasillo, en realidad su apartamento es un extenso corredor que al inicio se encuentra la cocina y al final de el solo se encuentra la sala y lo demas eran puertas 5 para ser exacto

-Aqui estoy-dijo Christian al abrir una de las puertas

Kate sin pensarlo fue donde se encontraba su hermano, cuando llego vio que aquella puerta escondian unas escaleras.

-No puede ser que tengamos otro piso-

-Vamos aun no llega Clare-

-¿DONDE ESTA LA HABITACION?-escucho el grito de Clare

-Rapido antes que duermas en el sofa-sugirio Christian a su hermana

Kate corrio por las escaleras cada una con un rechinido, casi al llegar al ultimo escalon se resvalo, al parecer se encontraba una gotera en el techo asiendo las resbalosas, cayo hasta llegar otra vez al inicio.

-Perdedora-dijo su hermana mientras corria por la escaleras

-No pude ser-se quejo

Kate solo vea como sus hermanos se reian sin parar, lo unico que pudo hacer en esa situacion fue recoger sus cosas y mirara mas habitaciones.

Casi despues de inspeccionar las demas habitaciones escogio la del rincon donde se encontraba la sala, podria decirse que es la mas grande de las que se encontraban disponibles.

-Siempre puede ser peor-repitio por vigesima vez mientras acomodaba sus cosas-Y lo es-

Puso algunas fotos en una repisa, guardo su ropa en el armario, acomodo su lampara, un reloj y unos libros.

-Parece que somos tu y yo no lo crees-dijo al carriciar a su querida mascota

"Shadow" se quedo mirrando a Kate mientras acababa de terminar de arreglar sus cosas.

-Este lugar es el mas horrible-se quejaba cada vez que podia-Solo junta todo lo peor del universo en un solo lugar-

-No puedo hacer nada aqui-se seguia quejando

Kate salio de su habitacion a hablar con su madre, no le gustaba estar en ese lugar y queria irse a San Francisco.

-Odio este lugar creo que seria mas divertido vivir en Alaska con los osos y ballenas-dijo Kate a su madre cuando arreglaba las cosas en la cocina-Prefiero que me coma un oso a que vivir aqui

-Sigues aun melodramatica-le contesto

-No soy melodramatica-exclamo Kate al ver la simple reaccion de su madre-primero me dices que me comporto como una niña de 8 años, segundo me dices melodramatica y tercera me cai de las escaleras al tratar de buscar una habitacion, mejor no puedo estar-

-Vamos solo dale una oportunidad a este lugar hasta tal vez hagas nuevos amigos-

-Por favor amigos aqui solo tengo tres amigos y se encuentran en San Fransisco-

-Tus hermanos no sean quejado ni un solo momento, podrias hacer el esfuerzo-

-Dejame pensarlo...¡NO!-

-Ok como no estas conforme entoces sal a conocer a los vecinos-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡PERO NO ES JUSTO!-grito Kate-¡YO NO LO HARE!-

-Vas a ir o podrias quedarte a arreglar todas las cosas que quedan asi que tu decides-amenazo su madre

-Pero...pero-

-Nada de peros solo salte-

Kate fue a su habitacion por una chamarra hacia tanto frio que no lo podia soportarlo mas.

-"Shadow", vamonos-dijo Kate a su mascota al salir de la casa

Los dos iniciaron a caminar por el bosque tranquilamente, todo el lugar en pacifico silencio.

-No es el mejor lugar para estar, todo el dia nublado, lleno de lodo y tan grisoso-dijo Kate con sarcasmo mirando a "Shadow"

Despues de cinco minutos caminando Kate tomo asiento en un tronco de un arbol meditando todo lo que estaba pasado en estos ultimos dias el divorcio de sus padres y cambio repentino de ciudad. Cerraba los ojos y los volvia a abrir como si denuevo volviera todo a la normalidad.

-Si tan solo todo volviera a la normalidad-dijo Kate

De repente inicio a escuchar ruidos probenientes del bosque al parecer se escuchaban como gritos o risas realmente no estaba tan segura.

-Creo que sera mejor irme-dijo Kate

Pero antes de que se pudiera pararse "Shadow" inicio a correr y ladrar descontroladamente.

-"Shadow" calma son solo personas-dijo Kate al tratar de controlar a su desenfrenada mascota

Pero no lo logro de hecho "Shadow" salio corriendo hacia el bosque, eso no era una buena señal ya lo ha hecho en anteriores ocaciones, se arroja a las personas y les inicia a labrar mostrando sus dientes, grandes y amenazadores dientes.

-Ohh no-

De la nada vio como salian volando dos personas de la colina una cayo a unos escazos metros mientras la otra cayo encima de ella.

-¿Como te encuentras?-dijo la persosona que se encontraba a un lado

-Bien-dijo la persona que -cai en algo blando

-Disculpa estoy aqui-dijo Kate al ver que no era tomada en cuenta

Rapidamente la persona se paro al percatarse de que Kate se encontraba ahi.

Kate se paro quitandose un poco de barro de su ropa al voltear su mirada pudo notar ver a las personas claramente, la primera persona que vio tiene el pelo azul y lacio adornado con un broche de libelula, traia un impermiable amarillo, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color de su impermiable, la otra persona tiene el cabello castaño y rizado, traia una chaqueta negra, unos jeans rotos y unos tennis.

-Lo siento yo no queria...-

-Bien hecho Wybourne-dijo Coraline-

-Yo no tenia la intencion aparecer de esa manera-dijo Wybie-solo derepente salio un perro de la nada me sali de control y fue todo

-Claro echale la culpa a un inofencivo perro-dijo Kate-mi mascota

-Quuuiiisse deeeccciiir yyoo amm unn omm-

-Mejor callete-dijo la chica del cabello azul dandole un puñetazo en el brazo-Hola yo soy Coraline y el es Wybie-

Kate se quedo mirando a las dos personas, en realidad solo queria irse de ahi o por lo menos pasar inadvertida.

-Umm yo soy Kate umm su vecina-

Coraline se paralizo por un momento al escuchar su nombre, sentia que lo habia escuchado pero en donde... su sueño, no, eso no era posible tal vez solo era una coincidencia, si, una terrible coincidencia las cosas.

-Lo...lo...lamento...enserio...yo...yo...no...quer ia -Wybie tratando de disculparse

Kate no sabia por que tenia las ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese chico, tal vez era por que la habia aplastado o porque hablaba como una grabadora.

-Olvidalo solo olvidalo-dijo Kate para callarlo de una buena vez-Yo tengo que irme tengo que buscar mi perro-

-Tal vez podramos ayudarte-dijo Coraline

-No, yo puedo sola-

-Segura-dijo Wybie

-Si es mas facil encontrar un perro en un bosque que encontrar una ahuja en un pajar-

Kate al decir eso se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Suficiente de este lugar por hoy- se dijo mientra seguia corriendo

Despues de 30 minutos buscando en el bosque encontro a su querida mascota cerca del edificio de apartamentos.

-Ehh "Shadow" que tienes en la boca-

Kate le quito el objeto que tenia en la tenerlo en sus manos se dio cuenta que se trataba de una muñeca igual que ella, su cabello castaño con extenciones moradas, sus lentes, su chamarra verde,sus pantalones negros, sus tennis y un par de botones negros como el carbon.

-¿Adonde lo encontraste?-

**Bien el cuarto capitulo lo tenia que subir antes de resolver unos cuantos asuntos para que no lo actualizara muy tarde...Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!...SALUDOS!**


	5. ¿Quien eres tu?

¿QUIEN ERES TU?

Los dos amigos vieron como Kate se iba hacia el bosque , alejandose cada vez mas y mas de ellos.

-Bien hecho Wybourne-dijo Coraline golpeandolo en su brazo-A caso esa es tu manera de conocer a las personas-

-Podria decirse que si...asi es-dijo Wybie con una leve risa

Coraline se dirijo a la bicicleta de su amigo, la levanto y se sento.

-¿Y dime que tienes?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

Coraline le lanzo una mirada seria y al mismo tiempo de preocupacion.

-Te he notado algo ausente como si no hubieras dormido durante una año-

Wybie no sabia que decir, Coraline tenia razon, el no habia estando durmiendo bien desde hace unas semanas, siempre se levantaba a media noche a causa de una pesadilla, soñaba que la mano de otra madre salia del pozo, atrapaba a Coraline y la mataba, le aterraba que sucediera eso, por eso cada noche iba a ver el pozo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

-Y bien me vas a decir que tienes-

-Nada-

-Seguro-

-Umm si seguro tu tranquila-

No le podia decir nada a Coraline, no era porque no confiara en ella, sino, no la queria preocupar por solamente un sueño para que, eso seria algo ridiculo, preferia no dormir el resto de su vida que traerle preocupaciones, ya habia estando olvidando todo este tiempo el otro mundo para que para recordarcelo por solo un sueño.

-Bien, te estare vigilando-dijo Coraline

Despues un rato Coraline decidio retar a Wybie a unas carreras por el bosque, tal vez no era una buena idea, siempre el clima de ahi era muy loco podria ser que de que en un momento sea soleado y al otro con lluvia a cantaros, pero a quien le preocupaba eso...

-¡QUE LENTO ERES!-grito Coraline a Wybie que se habia quedado hasta atras

-En un momento te alcanzo-

Coraline paro por un momento para esperar a Wybie aun mantuviendose alerta, volteo un par de veces su cabeza para ver si ya llegaba pero lo unico que veia eran arboles y mas arboles.

-¡VAMOS NO TENGO TU TIEMPO!-grito Coraline pero no obtuvo respuesta

-¡WYBIE QUE GRACIOSO!-seguia gritando pero sin respuesta aun

Coraline se preocupo un poco, no era normal de el hacer ese tipos de bromas o hacer algo que la asustara o a poco inicio a buscar a su amigo "¿Donde estara?"se preguntaba

De la nada escucho algo, se escuchaba como un gemido, proviniendo de lo mas profundo del bosque. Sin pensarlo dos veces Coraline corrio a donde creia escuchar aquel gemido...que tal si era el...y si le paso algo...o si no era el quien seria ...esos y mas pensamientos le rodeaban su cabeza.

Despues de correr pudo llegar al lugar de los ruidos, se trataba de un pequeño lugar rodeado de arboles tan altos que no permitian dejar pasar la luz del sol al cien porciento y unos troncos caidos haciendo que no vieran el suelo, inicio a ver a su alrededor no podia ver tan claro por la falta de visivilidad pero eso no le impidio observar un pequeño bulto sentado en uno de los troncos.

-Hola...¿Quien anda ahi?-dijo Coraline sin recivir alguna respuesta

Poco a poco la chica del cabello azul se fue acercando donde se localizaba el bulto, poco a poco pudo notar que se trataba de un niño.

-No debes de temer...yo soy...-dijo Coraline antes de ser interrumpida

-Coraline Jones-dijo aquel niño

Coraline quedo en shock como es que sabia su nombre, acaso lo conocia, no eso no podia ser posible.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Coraline con un poco de miedo

No hubo respuesta

-Contestame...a caso te conozco-dijo Coraline alzando un poco la voz

-Tu no me conoces pero yo a ti...si-

-Dime quien eres-

-No puedo decirte..."ella" esta cerca-

-¿Quien es "ella"?-

-Tal vez tu la conozcas como...la otra madre-

Coraline al instante se puso completamente palida, su sangre se helo y su corazon palpitaba a mil kilometros por hora.

-!¿QUE?!-fue lo unico que pudo decir-Pero como la conoces, que relacion tienes con la otra madre...a caso eres su espia-

-No soy su espia...nunca lo seria-

-¿Y como la conoces? -

-No puedo decirte-

-Por lo menos dime quien eres-

-Lo unico que te puedo decir es que estas en peligro-

Al escuchar Coraline esas ultimas palabras inicio a retroceder rapidamente no sabia exactamente que pasaba en ese momento pero no se quedaria para averiguarlo, sin perder ningun segundo comenzo a correr por el bosque, a lo lejos pudo escuchar "El tiempo se agota..para ti".Coraline corrio sin detenerse en alguna parte,casi un par de veces estuvo a punto de caerse pero mantuvo el ritmo de correr, poco a poco se iba de teniendo, a Coraline le iba faltando el aire su vision se volvia cada vez mas borrosa y no tenia la nocion de donde estar, de repente todo se convirtio en obscuridad.

ooo

Coraline fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, al abrirlos completamente se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque sino que se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Wybie, que hacia ahi, fue levantando al vista para ver si alguien se encontraba cerca, no al parecer se encontraban todos en otra se quizo pararse pero no tenia fuerzas en sus pierna haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

-¿Que pasa conmigo hoy?-dijo Coraline al tratar de ponerse de pie

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo-

Coraline alzo su vista, ahi estaba Wybie agarrandola del brazo.

-Me voy por un momento, regreso y te encuentras en el suelo-dijo Wybie con tomo medio serio

-No fue mi culpa solo que me levante con el pie izquierdo- dijo Coraline sentandose en el sofa-¿Y como llegue aqui, que paso?-

-Te encontre en el bosque desmayada, no se si despertarias pronto asi que te traje a mi casa-

Coraline pudo recordar por que se habia desmayado, aque no sabia que hacer eran tantas cosas en su cabeza que no pensaba claramente.

-¿Como te sientes?-

-Bien de maravilla-tratandose de levantar-Sabes tengo que ir a mi casa a hacer cosas y mas cosas-

Cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo sus piernas le fallaron otra vez haciendola tropezar.

-No te iras de aqui hasta que te encuentres mejor-dijo Wybie aun agarrandola del brazo

-Bien tu ganas otra vez-dijo Coraline con un tono debil

Despues de un rato de estar senetada y de recuperar energia Coraline se dirijo a su casa, siendo acompañada por Wybie, que no paraba de de preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-No necesitas algo-djo Wybie por vigesima veces

-Estoy bien-dijo Coraline al abrir la puerta de su apartamento

-Solo queria estar seguro-

-Bien mañana nos vemos-dijo Coraline despidiendose

-Ok Jonesy nos vemos-dijo Wybie llendose en su bicicleta

Coraline al entrar a su apartamento encendio todas las luces, ya casi anochecia y no se podia ver casi nada, se dirijo a la cocina agarrando un paquete de galletas, una bolsa de palomitas y una lata de soda llevandoselas a la sala, prendio el televisor y asi estuvo un rato viendola.

Al anochecer inicio a llover otra vez, pero como otras veces, se oia como las gotas chocaban con el suelo y los relampagos eran cada vez mas peores, pero no le importo mucho a la chica del cabello azul quien estaba mas entretenida en un programa de concursos, justo cuando iban a nombrar al ganador, se escucho un estruendo, seguido a que todas las luces se apagaran.

-Genial es la segunda vez que me pasa esto-dijo Coraline algo enojada

En eso se acordo que su madre le habia dicho que se encontraba algunas lamparas y velas en la habitacion del rincon. Asi que Coraline fue aquella habitacion, al abrir la puerta no se veia nada asi que tuvo que buscar las cosas con la luz que daban los rayos, despues de mucho buscar al fin pudo encontrar una que tuviera baterias.

-Perfecto-dijo al encenderla

Justo cuando iba a salir se tropezo con un baul que se encontraban por ahi, al principio no le importo en lo absoluto pero le dio curiosisdad por su contenido asi que trato de abrir la pero no pudo conseguirlo, al parecer estaba con llave, trato de abrirla con todo, pero no consiguio nada, tal vez mañana podria abrirla.

"¿Que podria estar adentro?"se preguntaba una y otra vez, puesto de que no venia con las cosas de la mudanza.

Coraline se dirijo al su habitacion a tratar de dormir un poco por el dia tan agitado que tuvo, apenas cerraba los ojos recordaba al niño fantasma que se encontro en ese aquel tetrico lugar.

_-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Coraline con un poco de miedo_

_No hubo respuesta_

_-Contestame...a caso te conozco-dijo Coraline alzando un poco la voz_

_-Tu no me conoces pero yo a ti...si-_

_-Dime quien eres-_

_-No puedo...si "ella" me escucha estaras en problemas-_

_-¿Quien es "ella"?-_

_-Tal vez tu la conozcas como...la otra madre-..._

_-Lo unico que te puedo decir es que estas en peligro-_

_El tiempo se agota para ti..._

Esas palabras rodeaban su cabeza, al no poder conciliar el sueño se paro hacia la ventana tal vez eso la calmaria una poco, al asomarse observo a lo lejos como una persona caminaba hacia el bosque, no se notaba mucho quien era pero algo hizo que Coraline supusiera quien era...Kate

-¿Que esta haciendo?-

**Perdon por la tardanza es que tuve demasiados examenes y tenia que pasarlos con la mejor calificacion posible. Para este capitulo tuve otras dos alternativas pero decidi que la mejor seria esta...espero que les haya gustado...nos vemos en la proxima...SALUDOS!**


	6. La llave del pozo

Coraline 2

La llave del pozo

Kate agarro la muñeca y la vio mas detalladamente, si en efectivo una muñeca de ella pero de donde salio...tal vez un regalo de sus viejos amigos o solamente una coincidencia, una rara coincidencia.

Cuando Kate se iba a ir de nuevo a su apartamento un gato negro salio de la nada saltandole practicamente en la cara.

-¡Quitate de mi enciama!-gritanba Kate cada vez mas y mas

Duro solamente unos segundos hasta que Kate agarro al gato y lo arrojo cayendo en un arbol. Kate aprovechando el momento agrro a "Shadow" corriendo hacia su apartamento. Al llegar cerro todas las puertas que pudo, no que ria encontrarse otra vez con ese animal.

-Kate ¡Que rayos haces!-dijo Clare apareciendo de la nada

-Nada...solo que...amm...y...donde esta mama-

-Salio y no volvera en un buen tiempo asi que estoy acargo-dijo Clare con voz triunfante

-Claro que no Clare-dijo Christian saliendo de su habitacion

-No tu no olvidadas la ultima vez que paso-

-Si y la ultima vez de la ultima vez-

Kate solo veia como sus hermanos peleaban sin sentido alguno, aprobechando eso se escabullo hacia su habitacion cerrandola tambien con llave, se arrojo a sus cama y se quedo un momento viendo la muñeca...habia algo en ella que le causaba temor...pero que podia ser...tal vez los dos relucientes botones o simple sugestion.

Dejo a un lado la muñeca sin dejar de mirarla, dio un largo suspiro intentando de que un par de lagrimas se derramaran de sus ojos...se encontraba triste...tan solo habian pasado unas horas que llegaron ahi y queria regresar a su hogar...su verdadero hogar.

Despues de un rato miro por la ventana no habia mucho que ver solo arboles y mas arboles...

-Si hubiera querido aburrirme el resto de mi vida...solamente me hubieran dado una caja de carton y ya-se dijo parandose

Kate se dirijo a la cocina buscado algo de comer solamente encontrándose comida congelada

-Odio la comida congelada-se dijo tomando unos de los paquetes metiendolo en el microondas

Al terminar de comer se dirijo a dormir, no habia tenido el mejor dia de toda subida y estaba harta. Antes de irse a dormir dejo su muñeca en una silla, aun le causaba un poco de nervios. No se quedo dormida luego aun no se acostumbraba al frio y la lluvia hasta despues de unos minutos quedo profundamente dormida.

Todo al inicio se encontraba obscuro pero todo cambio topándose con imagenes que no tenian sentido, la imagen se veia como un bosque despues cambio a lo que parecia ser una sala con una pequeña puerta en el extremo de la habitacion que se abria con una llave en forma de boton y al ultimo veia como se encontraba lo que parecia una persona en estado de un esqueleto con piernas que parecian de araña y en vez de ojos tenia...¿botones?

Kate desperto de golpe ese sueño que habia tenido le indicaba que fuera a ese sitio pero por que, miro a su alrededor y vio una sombra cerca de la puerta, rapidamente busco su lampara entre las cosas de su cajon, al encontrarla la prendio y la dirijo hacia el lugar que se encontraba la sombra llevandose la sorpresa que nada ni nadien se encontraba ahi...solo su muñeca sentada en una silla.

-¿Que raro?-se dijo-Tal vez sea mi imaginacion-

Kate se fue otra vez a su cama tratando de dormi otra vez pero ese sueño le causo tanta curiosidad que decidio ir a busca el lugar de su sueño...ese pozo. Abrio cuidadosamente la puerta para no despertar a nadien, camino por el corredor de puntitas asta llegar a la puerta, al abrirla fue recivida por el viento, agua y hojas que chocaban en su rostro.

Cerro la puerta e inicio a caminar sin tener un camino no tan fijo...solo tenia que guiarse con las imagenes que aun recordaba de su extraño sueño...camino cerca del bosque, entre el jardin, alrededor de la casa pero nada se parecia...su mente tal vez no estaba para eso, justo en el momento que se iba a ir de nuevo asu apartamento vio una sombra caminando o corriendo entre el lugar Kate siguio a la sombra aunque a veces parecia perderlo de vista pero siempre recuperaba el ritmo.

Despues de unos minutos de andar corriendo de un lado al otro aquella sombra se desvanecio haciendo que Kate terminara en un lugar que era exactamente al lugar que buscaba, inicio a inspeccionar el lugar detenidamente hasta que algo llamo su atencion, entre el lodo se esncontraba una llave en forma de boton, cerca de lo que parecia un pozo tapado con una tapa de madera, quizo retirarla pero un sonido la saco fuera de sus pensamientos.

-¡Kate!-gritaron

-¿Quien esta ahi?-dijo guardando la llave en su sueter

-Kate que rayos haces aqui-dijo saliendo Coraline entre los arbustos

-Eres tu...-

-Si soy yo y ahora responde a mi pregunta-

-Yo estaba...un momento ¿Que hacias siguiéndome?-

-Yo...yo...responde tu primero-

-No dare explicaciones-

-Bien no me des ninguna explicacion de hecho no me interesa-

-Mejor para mi...ahora me voy-

-Bien pero esto no ha acabado-dijo Coraline completamente furiosa

Luego de eso Kate y Coraline se fueron a sus apartamentos sin cruzar mas palabras en todo el camino (puesto que Kate aun no sabia bien el camino para regresar y solamente siguio a la chica del cabello azul), esa noche solo seria el inicio de lo que seria la peor pesadillas para todos los de ese lugar.

**Lo siento por la espera tenia mi cabeza totalmente bloqueada y no tenia ninguna idea para este capitulo...ademas de ser un poco corto de no ser el mejor (desde mi punto de vista)...nos vemos...SALUDOS!**


	7. Detras de la historia

DETRAS DE LA HISTORIA

Coraline no pudo dormir en toda la noche, siempre que cerraba los ojos recordaba lo que le habia pasado el dia anterior y el sueño con la otra madre, algo no andaba bien en esos momentos y para empeorarlo todo se habia peleado con Kate al encontrarla afuera en la lluvia en la noche anterior.

-¿Que pasa conmigo?-se dijo cuando se levanto completamente

Pero no iba a quedarse ahi cuestionandose todo eso tal vez solo exageraba o eso queria creer.

Despues de un rato de tratar de no volverse completamente loca, Coraline fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, aunque no habia mucho que comer solamente se preparo su cereal y se sirvio un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Debo de ir de compras hoy-se dijo dando su primera cucharada

-Tambien debo de abrir ese baul que me encontre ayer-

Dejo por un momento su desayuno para ir a buscar algo que pudiera ayudarle a abrir el baul aunque no encontro muchas cosas para poder abrirlo pero funcionaria con una pala que se encontro entre las cosas de jardineria. Coraline la coloco en una de las aberturas del baul e inicio a presionarla...tal vez no conseguir nada al usar esos metodos pero debia intentar.

-Vamos...abre...-

De pronto abrio el baul. Coraline fue a ver que contenia llevandose una sorpresa...

-Fotos-se dijo

Coraline tomaba las fotos viendolas detenidamente, en unas aparecian varias personas y otras solamente una persona. De todas las fotos que vio se repetian varias personas pero las personas que les llamo la atencion fue la de un niño que parecia traer un traje azul y cabello rubio con ojos color azules...

-Claro, es el niño de la pintura de la sala-se dijo al poder identificarlo

Mientras que con la otra imagen era de una mujer, alta con cabello negro y largo, con la piel tan clara que podrian con pararla con la nieve y una mirada sumamente fria.

-Siento que la he visto pero en donde-se decia

Cuando termino de ver las fotos observo que sabian mas cosa cartas, papeles que parecian importantes y nos objetes mas.

Coraline agarro todas las cosas que pudo llevandoselas a la sala acomodando el una de las mesas como si tratara de descibrir un crimen o algo asi, trajo la computadora de su madre para poder investigar algo le decia que tenia esa casa algun secreto y tenia que ver con las personas que aparecian en las fotos

-Veamos...que busco...que quiero...buscar-

Miro las fotos y las cartas buscando algo que podria servirle...al vez podria iniciar con el lugar

-OREGON-tecleaba-Bien...iniciemos-

Al principio no aparecia nada de reelevancia aunque eso cambiaria al leer un link que le parecio interesante que le podria dar algun tipo de informacion

_"Las historias escondidas de Oregon"._

Empezo a buscar alguna

_La familia Barow_

_La familia Barow fue unas de las familias mas prestigiosas de Londres, puesto que salieron de Londres llegando a Oregon en el año de 1858 en busca de nuevas oportunidades pero esos sueños se acabaron repentina muerte del señor Barow a causa de un paro cardiaco, aunque eso no fue lo que trajo la destruccion de la familia, repentinamente undia el hijo menor de los señores Barow murio a causa de asfixia quedando solamente la señora Barow y su hija adoptiva pero eso cambiaria cuando un incendio sin aparente causa quema parte de la gran casa quedando un 70%, al remover unos escombros encontraron los restos del cuerpo de una mujer, nunca se puede verificar de quien se trataba pero se presume que se trata de la no encontrar mas cuerpos la policia culpo a la señora Barow por asesinar a toda su familia al ser la unica heredera de la fortuna pero habia escapado antes de tiempo desapareciendo sin dejar hay. Tambien existe otra version..._

En eso la computadora se apago sin mas, en el momento le parecio algo extraño por que la bateria se encontraba totalmente cargada. Coraline bajo su mirada y la volvio a subir viendo la pantalla de la computadora en la cual se encontra el reflejo de una mujer detras de ella. Al instante volteo para llevarse la sorpresa que nadien se encontraba nadien.

-Debo de estar soñando-se decia-Solo es eso-

Cerro los ojos dicendose asi misma que solo alucinaba o que soñaba entre otras cosas. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, al tenerlos completamente abiertos se percato que algo no andaba bien...se escuchaban voces que no tenian un punto fijo de donde podria provenir, Coraline penso en algo descabellado pero aun asi lo hizo, se fue acercandose en una de las paredes poniendo su oido cerca escucho como las voces se hicieron mas fuertes.

_Sal de aqui...es muy peligroso...escapa...huye de ella...moriras..._

-¿Que pasa aqui?-

En eso se escuchan ruidos por todo el apartameno, comenzaron a moverse las cosas y se oia como en el pasillo crujia la madera pero lo mas extraño fue que no solamente crujia sino que...¿hablaba?

Coraline presa de miedo unicamente corrio hacia su habitacion a encerrasen con llave pero eso no detenan los ruidos al contrario se hicieron mas intensos.

-¡¿Que quieren de mi?!-decia poniendose detras de la puerta para bloquearla

Poco a poco parecia que se calmaba todo asi que Coraline se asomo un poco todo parericia que no ocurria nada pero estaba equivocada...

-Todo fue mi imaginacion...no debi...de...-sin terminar la frase ya que el miedo la volvio a parlizar

Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba la misma sombra que vio en la computadora acercandoce a ella, Coraline fue de nuevo a su habitacion donde se escuchaban otra vez los ruidos anteriores pero incluyendo el sonido del abrir y cerrar de las puertas y gritos desgaradores que helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

-¡Que quieres de mi!-dijo casi sollozando

El eco del los grito se volvia cada vez mas fuerte acercandose a la habitacion que la mantenia a salvo...por ahora.

-Dejame en paz...no te tengo miedo-decia como dandose animos o eso intentaba

-Yo...yo...yo...¡No estoy asustada!-grito tan fuerte como pudo haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad misteriosamente

Al salir ya no paso nada extraño todo estaba en perfecto orden sin ninguna excepcion.

-Solo necesito aire fresco-se dijo tomando su impermeable amarillo

Lo necesitaba, tenia que despejar su mente para seguir investigando lo que paso ahi...hace 150 años, algo en la historia no cuadraba y tenia que averiguarlo.

**Gracias a todos los que siguien mi fic lo aprecio mucho y tratare de tener el proximo capitulo pronto...SALUDOS!**


	8. Una puerta especial

UNA PUERTA ESPECIAL

Kate se levanto mas temprano de lo normal de una o de otra forma no conciliaba el sueño asi que para ya no perder mas tiempo tomo la llave que se encontro cerca del pozo, tenia que descubrir a que puerta le perteneze y porque no iniciando en su misma casa, ademas de que esta lloviendo aun.

-Veamos la puerta debe ser muy pequeña...tan pequeña que podria estar oculta en cualquier lugar -

Decidida Kate movia las cosas que estaban a su alcanze tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadien o eso pensaba...

-¿Que haces?-

Clare se volteo para ver de quien se trataba

-Mama-

-¿Por que mueves todas las cosas?-

-Es que habia una rata y queria ver donde se metio-

-Y porque no me dijiste antes-

-No queria molestar-

-Si sales hoy podrias comprar unas ratoneras, entendido-

-Sip-dijo Kate como si nada-Podria ver la television

-Mientras esta el desayuno-dijo su madre al ir a la cocina-Y de paso levantas a tus hermanos-

-Si mama-

Despues de unos arduos minutos en tratar de levantar a sus hermanos se disponia a ver la tele hasta que...

-Quitate de ahi-dijo Clare

-Yo llege primero-

-Ahora ya no-

Kate resignada se fue a su cuarto, odiaba eso de su hermana pero que podia hacer. Kate miro la silla donde se encontraba su muñeca y estuvo viendola un rato pensando en su "miniyo" hasta que...

-No estas muy grande para muñecas -

-Clare dejame en paz-

-Mama dijo que el desayuno ya esta listo asi que apresurate...niña-

-Vete-

Kate dejo a un lado su muñeca sin antes de susurrar "Como odio esto"

Al salir vio como sus hermanos y su madre, desayunando, ella tambien se incorporo, todo estuvo en silencio en unos momentos.

-¿Y quien estaba haciendo mucho ruido en la mañana?-dijo Clare

-Fue Clare, ella buscaba una...-dijo su madre deteniendose por la reaccion que podria tomar su hija

-Una que-

-Nada interesante-dijo Sofia para cortar la explicacion-Por cierto Kate te quedaras sola este dia-

-¿Porque?-

-Vamos a ir a buscar una universidad...como no hay cerca ninguna asi que vamos a ir de un lado para otro asi que no quiero aburrirte-

-Bien-dijo Kate un poco desmotivada

Despues de esa conversacion todos se preparaba para salir menos Kate que se quedaria sola en el apartamento aunque viendo el lado positivo se quedaría ella sola, casi todo el dia, sin que nadien que la molestara y haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

Después de un rato se fueron que dándose en el apartamento completamente sola, al inicio fue emocionante pero después se inicio aburrise por no tener nada mas que hacer en ese lugar.

Al asomarse en una de las ventanas vio que ya no estaba lloviendo asi que aprovecho el momento, agarro una chamarra u se fue con "Shadow" a salir a jugar un rato.

Al salir se dirijo a una pequeña colina donde jugo con una pelota con "Shadow". Kate miraba el horizonte a pesar del aspecto grisoso se veia tambien como para una postal. Kate miro mas asta que encontro algo que le parecio raro y hermoso a la vez, un jardin.

-Vamos a investigar mas-dijo Kate dirijendose hacia el jardin

Al estar cerca vio a alguien tambien por ahi aunque no lo distinguia muy bien por la niebla, se acerco cautelosamente asta que lo pudo reconocer.

-Es ese niño que se cayo encima de mi-susurro

Se alejo unos cuantos metros para no ser descubierta, cuando pensaba en volver a su casa se le ocurrio algo. Miro a Shadow por unos momentos para loego aventar la pelota.

-¡Piensa rapido!-grito

Wybie levanto la mirada unos segundos para luego toparse con un perro tirandolo y dejandolo unos momentos aturdido. Kate se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

-Bien estamos a mano-dijo triunfante-Vamos te ayudo para que no digas que soy tan mala-

-Gracias...creo-dijo Wybie algo molesto

-Lo siento por eso aunque creo que te lo merecias-dijo Kate

-Como dijas-dijo sin ninguna emocion

-Y...dime a quien espias-dijo Kate una sonrisa burona

-Essspiaaarr-dijo Wybie nervioso

-Si vi que espiabas a alguien...aquien-dijo Kate cada vez mas insistente

-Nadien tal vez te estas confundiendo-dijo Wybie tratando de que se acabara esa vergonzosa situacion

-Claro que no, seguramente veias a la chica del cabello azul-dijo Kate

-Coraline-dijo Wybie al reconocer de quien se trataba

-Si ella...tu novia-siguio Kate

-No es mi novia-

-Claro lo que tu digas-dijo Kate sarcasticamente

En ese momento Coraline salia de su apartamento, al notarlo Kate decidio acabar la conversacion.

-Bien te dejo ahi viene tu novia-dicho eso se fue

Kate se dirijia denuevo a su apartamento no queria encontarse mas con esa chica de cabello azulado pero justo en ese momento parecia que se iba de nuevo a otro lugar con Wybie.

-Perfecto-penso-Asi no tendre que irme tan pronto

Cuando eso ocurrio de nuevo empezo a aventarle la pelota a "Shadow" pero no tenia en mente eso y por accidente avento la pelota hacia una de las ventanas de Coraline reduciendo la en pedazos.

-Demonios-se dijo

Mientas que Shadow siguio la pelota entrando por la puerta que se hallaba abierta.

-Shadow-dijo lo mas bajo que pudo

Kate unicamente lo siguio sin que nadien se diera cuenta adentro del apartamento, al entrar sintio algo de curiosidad.

-Tal vez no me vendria mal echar un vistazo-

Kate fue recorriendo todo el apartamento aparentemente era ligeramente mas grande que el suyo y tenia mas habitaciones tambien, al recorrer todo el lugar sino como si alguien la espiara pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Creo que sera mejor irme-

Kate se dio media vuelta para buscar donde se habia metido "Shadow" y salir de ahi, en eso volteo donde se encontraba la sala no habia echado un vistazo en ese lugar y no le haria mal ver...o si.

Se dirijo a la sala no habia mucho que ver solo lo que una sala normalmente un sofa, una tele, fotos, una puerta pequeña, un armario,una..

-¿Una puerta pequeña?-se dijo

Fue adonde se hallaba la puerta, tal vez esa era la puerta tan especial que buscaba.

-No hay nada que perder-

Saco la llave de su bolsillo, la metio por la cerradura, la giro...y abrio.

**Lo siento por la demora he tenido muchas cosas que hacer ultimamente y no habia tenido tiempo para escribir...mientras les dejo este capitulo...espero no demorarme para el siguiente...nos vemos...SALUDOS!**


	9. ¿Mi otra madre?

¿MI OTRA MADRE?

_**Nota: El padre de Kate se llama William**_

Kate observo como en esa pequeña puerta mostraba un tunel de colores vistosos y brillantes al principio penso que se trataba de su imaginacion, por varias veces abria y cerraba los ojos incredula de lo que veia.

-O esto es mi imaginacion o por primera vez este lugar se ha vuelto interesante-se dijo Kate

Kate no sabia exactamente que hacer pero tomo una decision que podria cambiar todo, poco a poco se fue arrastrando por aquel misterioso tunel. Al llegar al otro extremo tambien se encontro con otra pequeña puerta la abrio lentamente hasta quedar asombrada de lo que sus ojos veian, una sala identica como la del apartamente de Coraline, solo que con unas ligeras diferencias.

-¿Como puedes irte de un lugar y regresar de nuevo?-penso Kate

Poco a poco se fue moviendo por el lugar viendo detenidamente, de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, algo a lo lejos se lograba escuchar como el tarareo de alguna cancion, Kate fue a investigar de que podria tratarse asi que fue corriendo aquel misterioso lugar hasta llegar lo que parecia la cocina donde encontro a alguien que parecia preparar la cena.

-¿Hola?-dijo Kate

-Llegaste justo a tiempo querida-dijo la figura volteandose

Kate observo detenidamente la extraña figura sin dar credito a lo que veian sus ojos era casi igualita a su madre a exepcion de los botones que tenia en lugar de sus ojos.

-¿QQQUUIIENN EREESS TUUU?-tartamudeo Kate

-Soy tu otra madre-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Mi otra madre?-dijo Kate un impresionada-Eso es posible-

-Claro que lo es, todo es posible si lo crees-dijo la otra madre sin dejar de sonreir bien basta de charla y ahora ve por tus hermanos y padre-

Kate aun no salia de su asombro para volverse a asombrarse de nuevo.

-¿Mis hermanos...mi padre?-dijo Kate

-Por supuesto, vamos ve antes que la cena se enfrie-dijo la otra madre

Kate obedecio a la orden de su otra madre teniendo un monton de preguntas en su mente y apunto de colapsarse. Kate se fue a revisar la planta alta de la casa donde se escuchaba mas voces como si alguien estuviera platicando, Kate fue recoriendo lentamente el pasillo revisando las habitaciones hasta que encontro de donde provenian los ruidos.

-¿Hola?-dijo Kate

-Hola hermanita-dijeron la otra Clare y el otro Christian con una sonrisa

-Ustedes tambien tienen...-

-¿Que?Botones-dijo la otra Clare

-Ammm... Mama dijo que la cena esta lista-

-Ok entonces vamos a cenar-dijo el otro Chistian

-Si...solo que antes ire a buscare a papa-

-Esta bien pero no tardes mucho-dijo la otra Clare saliendo de la habitacion con el otro Christian

-Si no tardare mucho-dijo Kate caminando otra vez por el corredor

Kate siguio caminando tratando de comprender lo que ocurria...¿Otra madre?¿Otros hermanos?¿Otro padre?...habia algo mas, algo muy oculto, pero que podia hacer ahora solo seguir la corriente.

-Papa-dijo dudando Kate

-Por aqui-se escucho al final del pasillo, Kate fue al lugar donde escucho aquella voz. Al llegar vio a alguien que parecia arreglar algo con sumo cuidado y dedicacion.

-¿Papa?-dijo Kate

-¡Ohhh!Kate que bien que estes aqui...ya casi acabo con esto pero aun necesitas algunas cosas menores-dijo el otro William

-Y...¿Que haces?-dijo Kate

-Una sorpresa querida, mientras para que me querias-dijo el otro William

-Ammm...mama dijo que la cena esta lista-dijo Kate

-Bien en marcha-

Ambos fueron al comedor donde se encontraba la otra Clare.

-Que bien que llegan a tiempo- dijo la otra Clare ayudando a Kate a sentarse-Mama y Chistian van a traer la comida tu relajate, hermanita-

-¿Hermanita?-dijo Kate

-Si...tu eres mi queriada y amada hermanita-

-Pensaba que primero te cortarias un brazo y te lanzarias a un risco antes de decirme querida o amada o hermanita-dijo Kate

-Eso es por...-

-Porque somos los mejores-dijo la otra madre trayendo la cena

-¿Los mejores?Eso quiere decir que-dijo Kate

-No somos como otros padre o madres o hermanos que conoces-dijo el otro Christian

-Bien basta de charlas iniciemos a comer antes de que todo se enfrie-dijo la otra madre

Con eso todos se dispusieron a cenar aunque habia alguien que no estaba tan conforme con algunas cosas.

ooo

Coraline caminaba por el bosque ayudando a Wybie a encontrar incestos para su coleccion.

-Y...¿De que hablabas con Kate?-pregunto Coraline

-De nada interesante-contesto Wybie

-De nada que sea interesante o nada que me interese-dijo Coraline con curiosidad

-Coraline Jones oy yo o tu quieres saber mas cosas de lo normal-

-De que hablas-

-De que tal vez...nada...solo olvidalo-

-Vamos dilo no te matare ni nada de eso-

-De que podria ganarte en una carrera a la cima-

-Vamos no eses muy grandesito para eso-

-Gallina-

-Yo no...-

-Gallina Coraline Jones-

-Basta sino...-

-Gallina-

-Ok acepto y ya veremos quien es la gallina-dijo Coraline corriendo a toda prisa

ooo

En el otro mundo todos acababan de comer la deliciosa comida.

-Debo de admitirlo fue delicioso-dijo Kate comiendo el ultimo pedazo de su cena-Lo mejor que he comido en dias-

-Gracias pero aun nos falta algo-

-Vaya-

La otra madre fue a la cocina para luego regresar con un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Me da gusto que estes en casa-

-¿Casa?-dijo desconcertada Kate

-Claro-dijo la otra madre-Si te ha gustado todo esto puede serlo-

ooo

Coraline celebraba por haber ganado el improvisto reto de su amigo que trataba de no desfallecer.

-Te lo dije yo siempre gano dijo victoriosa Coraline

-Solo...esta...vez-dijo Wybie tratando de recuperar el aliento-Ya veras para la proxima-

-Si claro ni siquiera podrias escalar ese arbol-dijo Coraline señalando un arbol de 6 metros

-Ni tu lo harias-dijo Wybie con tono de reto

-Asi-dijo Coraline comenzando a escalar ese gran arbol

-Coraline no lo hagas es muy peligroso-

-No me digas que hacer Wybourne-

ooo

-No lo se...tengo que pensarlo-dijo Kate-Todod es raro y confuso aun-

-No te preocupes siempre tendremos tiempo para ti-

-Si amm gracias pero tengo que irme-

-Tan pronto-dijo en tono triste la otra madre-Pense que te quedarias un rato mas-

-No estes triste prometo volver mañana-

ooo

-Te gane...dos veces-

-Bien lo logarste...ahora baja-

-Ok-dicho esto comenzo ha bajar lentamente

ooo

-Oh muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Si-dijo Kate yendose hacia la sala

-Pero espera-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Cuando salgas de aqui cierra la puerta con llave-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque si alguien mas descubre este lugar desaparecera...y no quieres eso-

-Creo que no-

-Muy bien querida-dijo la otra madre-Adios-

-Adios- dijo Kate comenzando a entrar por el tunel

ooo

-Vamos a ya baja-

-Eso intento-dijo Coraline enojada-Necesito tener mucho cuida...-

No termino de decirlo porque se rompio una rama y ahora caia.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-dijo hasta caer

-¡Coraline!-grito Wybie yendo donde se encontraba inconsciente

Mientras Coraline parecia escuchar alguien que le decia "La pequeña puerta esta abierta", con eso fue suficiente para despertarla.

-Coraline te encuentras bien-dijo Wybie preocupado

-Yo...casa...llave...puerta...tengo que irme-dijo Coraline hasta donde se encontraba la bicicleta de Wybie, agarrandola y yendose a su apartamento.

ooo

Kate salio de aquel tunel que divida los dos mundos, al salir cerro la puerta con llave, no sabia bien lo que hacia ni que haria, tal vez si debia pensarlo bien.

-Shadow vamos-grito Kate

De un momento a otro aparecio su fiel perro que pareciera que anduvo deambulando por el lugar. Kate lo agarro de la correa dirigiendose a la puerta pero vio que hizo fue correr rapidamente a la cocina y esconderse junto con Shadow debajo de la mesa.

ooo

Coraline llego rapido a su apartamento, al entrar sintio un extraño escalofrio, eso no se encontraba bien, fue a la sala viendo la pequeña puerta, todo se veia normal aparentemente pero no le importo, fue a la puerta y trato de abrirla sin conseguir nada.

-Falsa alarma-se dijo

En ese lapso de tiempo Kate aprovecho y salio de la puerta de la puerta de la cocina.

-Coraline...¿Por...que te fuiste...asi?-dijo Wybie llegando a la puerta del apartamento

Coraline fue rapido a la puerta tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.

-Yo vine por...porque deje la puerta abierta-

-Solo por eso-

-Sip...¿Que tiene Wybourne?-

-Nad solo creo que exageraste...¿no?

-Exagerar...ya veras que es exagerar-dijo Coraline comenzando a corretear a Wybie

Todo parecia normal para casi todos sin imaginar el peligro que pronto vendria

**Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia esperando este capitulo y por los reviews en especial a...excenticaluli, Ghis-Zutara, naty, Mabel, Gunter Styles y los demas anonimos...nos vemos y...SALUDOS!  
**


	10. ¿Porque ahora?

¿PORQUE AHORA?

-Tiempo fuera-dijo jadeando Wybie-Tu ganas o lo que sea-

-Eso te pasa por decirme que exagero-dijo Coraline golpeandolo en el brazo-Y me parecio que si fue algo alarmante-

-Tampoco era de vida o muerte-

En ese momento se acordo de su investigacion que hacia en realidad de eso si se trataba de vida o muerte, necesitaba mas informacion si queria llegar al fondo de todo eso y sabia el lugar indicado.

-Sabes me tengo que ir-dijo Coraline directamente

-¿Pero porque?¿Adonde?-interrogo Wybie

-Al biblioteca-

-¿Y porque?-

-Ammm porque ammm algebra...si algebra yo necesito mejorar-

-Pero son vacaciones aun tienes mucho tiempo para eso-

-Ammm si pero nunca es tarde para empezar-

Ambos fueron por la bicicleta tomando rumbo a la ciudad. En el camino nadie cruzo palabra, ambos estaban metidos en susu pensamientos Coraline pensaba en las cosas extrañas que se le pasaban ultimamente y Wybie pensaba en lo extraña que se comportaba su amiga de cabello azulado le estaria ocultando algo pero que podia paso todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde despues de mucho tiempo decidieron hablar.

-Tu si quieres puedes quedarte yo entro-

-Espera un momento-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Vine a ayudarte y eso es lo que hare-

-Amm-

-O acaso no quieres que vaya contigo-

-No es eso solo decia para que no te aburrieras-

-No te preocupes es dificil que me aburra...aparte sera mas rapido si buscamos el libro entre los dos-

Eso dicho entraron a la biblioteca llendose a la seccion de matematicas, para

-No seria mas conveniente que cada quien busque en diferentes lados para encontrarlo mas rapido-sugirio Coraline

-Me parece bien-

Cada quien fue a buscar en diferentes parte y diferentes cosas. Coraline comenzo a buscar primero en la seccion de historia pero no hallo nada de su interes, asi siguio un rato buscando y buscando.

-¿Como voy a encontrar algo que ni se que es?-dijo desesperada

Coraline apoyo su cabeza en donde se encontraban los libros, cerro los ojos unos instantes par poner las cosas mas en claro pero algo la interumpio.

-Auch-gimio al ser golpeada

La chica del cabello azul dio la vuelta para ver de quien se podria tratar pero nada, solo vio un libro que sobre salia sobre otros, lo agarro y lo hojeo un poco parecia una clase de "diario" o "cuarderno de notas". Al principio no le dio gran importancia dejandolo denuevoe n su lugar llendose a buscar a Wybie que sin dar ni tres pasos cayo el libro del estante donde estaba colocado. Al parecerse raro Coraline decido llevarselo.

Al encontrar a su amigo fueron a sacar el libro pero como Coraline queria que fuera "secreto" lo guardo en una bolsa que lleva con ella haciendo que no se viera el libro. Al salir se dirigieron al Palacio Rosa el regreso fue igual de silencioso e incomodo para ambos.

Despues de despedirse de Wybie, Coraline fue a su apartamento fue a comer algo no habia comido desde hace tiempo y estaba un poco hambrienta, sin mencionar lo cansada aparte de que se habia hecho tarde y no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. Asi que cuando acabo fue su habitacion, se puso su piyama, fue a la cama y comenzo a leer el libro que habia sacado pero no tardo mucho par que cayera dormida.

ooo

Coraline comenzo a sentir el soplar del viento estrellandose en su rostro, el sonido de la lluvia al caer a la tierra y unos murmullos de una persona no tan lejos de donde se encontraba, empezo abrir los ojos al ver el panorama se encontraba el un bosque empezo a seguir esas voces hasta llegar a un camino parecido como una carretera, gracias a la luz de la luna y la lluvia reflejaron a una niña un poco pequeña, con el cabello largo y negro que podria camuflarse con la obscuridad, vestia un vestido blanco todo roto y viejo, y entre sus manos estaba una muñeca comenzo a acercarse lentamente a la niña, cuando se acerco lo suficiente desaparecio de la nada.

-Pero que-se dijo intrigada de lo que acababa de suceder

-Bienvenida a mi mundo-dijo una voz detras de ella

Coraline voltearse o atras para encontrasea la niña con aspecto escalofriante.

-Hola Coraline-dijo la pequeña niña-Hace mucho tiempo sin vernos cierto-

-Yo...yo...yo...-titubeo Coraline

-¿Que pasa?...Te comieron la lengua los ratones-dijo la niña como sin nada

-Tu-dijo Coraline al reconocer quien era

-No le diras hola a tu madre-dijo la niña cambiando a la de la otra madre de forma al escuchar un relampago

-Nunca te lo diria-

-Sabes bien que vendre por ti-dijo acrecandose a ella con una retorsida sonrisa

-Claro que no...la puerta esta cerrada y la llave en el pozo-

-Eso es lo que crees no...hay Coraline, Coraline, Coraline tan inosente Coraline enserio tu crees que eso me podria detener...querida llevo años haciendo esto y ni tu ni nadien podra detenerme-dijo confiada

A lo cual Coraline solo se quedo parada paralizada por lo que dijo habria un pequeña y remota posibilidad de lo que dijera fuera cierto, que enrealidad estaba mas cerca de lo que ella creia.

-Tienes miedo-dijo la otra madre transformandose de nuevo en la niña por un relampago

-No-

-En serio-dijo caminado a su alrededor asechandola como una inofensiva presa-Porque si yo fuera tu, tendria mucho miedo-

-Alejate de mi-

-Y no lo olvides...-dijo de nuevo cambiando de forma-El negro es el tradicional-dijo mostrandole la muñeca con los botones

Coraline en ese instante desperto de su terrible pesadilla, por unos momentos se sintio debil e inofensiaba, porque le tenia que pasarle eso en esos momentos que todo habia quedado enterrado en el queria hacer algo en eso momentos no podia hacer nada, no sabia si tenia razon o no, tendria que averiguarlo al dia siguiente, estando mas tranquila y descanzada, con eso en mente de nuevo se fue a dormir.

**Lamento la tardanza...me han sucedido algunos pequeños inconvenientes...primero regrese a la escuela, segunda hise un examen que era sumamente importante y todo eso (de hecho estuve estudiando desde hace dos meses...¡DOS MESES!...por eso no actualizaba tan rapido) lo bueno es que pase :D ...y la tercera es que cuando iba a comenzar a escribir...me enferme...pero bien ya todo eso paso y ahora que todo esta mejor podre actualizar un poco mas rapido...pero bien nos vemos en la proxima...gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia...cuidense y...SALUDOS!**


	11. Un pasado oculto

UN PASADO OCULTO

Coraline no pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo ese asunto de daba vuelta por su cabeza haciendola quedarse despierta casi toda la noche.

-Si sigue esto asi morire-se dijo levantandose

Coraline fue a la cocina a desayunar un poco y despues fue a la habitacion donde su padre trabajaba mientra se cargaba la laptop de su madre.

-Veamos de que se trata el libro-dijo abriendolo

Coraline trato de leer el libro pero al parecer venia en otro idioma que no logro identificar dificultando su busqueda.

-No se porque lo traje si no puedo por lo menos leerlo-se dijo frustrada

En eso la puerta se cerro de repente de un golpe haciando que Coraline brincara del susto, fue a ver como sucedio eso al tratar de abrir la puerta se dio

cuenta que se hayaba con llave, quien la habia encerrado.

-Hola quien anda ahi-dijo Coraline-Abran la puerta no es gracioso-

Coraline comenzo a gritar cada vez mas y mas al igual que su desesperacion por salir de aquella habitacion dando de portazos y golpes a la puerta por la desesperacion, sin darse cuante que una caja arriba de una de las repizas se acercaba por los golpes de la chica del cabello azul.

-Vamos abrete ayuda estoy encerada aqui axilio alguien ayu...-no pudo terminar la frase porque se le cayo la caja ensima dejandola inconsiente.

Coraline empezo abrir sus ojos al pricipio era todo penunbra pero poco a poco comenzo a ver una brillante luz que iluminaba su alrededor.

-¿Pero que es esto?-dijo Coraline al ver lo que pasaba

La chica del cabello azul vio con mas claridad a su alrededor se encontraba en una habitacion donde se hallaba una mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente a lado de un ataud.

-¿Por que?-se decia una y otra vez entre sollozos

-Tranquila madre...¿Porque no vas a fuera para que te tranquilices?-dijo una mujer de aspecto conocido para la chica del cabello azul

-Nada podria tranquilizarme ahora-

-Vamos has el esfuerzo-siguio alentandola

-Esta bien-acepto retirandose a fuera de aquel lugar

Al estar sola la mujer se acerco al ataud que estaba abierto permitiendole ver a Coraline el niño de la pintura.

-Solo puede haber uno vivo hermanito-dijo la mujer con una voz sinica-No te preocupes por nada...te vendre a visitarte...mi querido y adorado hermanito-

Con eso ultimo dicho cerro la tapa de pronto todo comenzo a cambiar de nuevo, esta vez inicio a llenarse de neblina la habitacion hasta quedar totalmente cubierta la habitacion.

-No otra vez-se dijo Coraline

Cuando comenzo a disiparse la niebla el panorama era totalmente diferente, ahora se encontraba en el centro de un pueblo.

-Pero que-

En eso paso una carroza muy cerca de ella deteniendose cerca de una pequeña choza hecha de madera.

Al ver por dentro vio que aquel lugar se veia muy descuidado aparte de estar iluminado solamente de unas velas ya casi totalmente gastadas, las paredes llenas de repizas con varias cosas extrañas, aparte de que habia varias cosas colgando del techo que al reflejar la luz de la velas se veian en las paredes sus sombras que parecian demonios.

-Me dijo que hoy lo tendria verdad-dijo la mujer entrando a aquel lugar

-Si-dijo la otra persona entregandole un pequeño frasco de color azul-Aqui esta-

-Es efectivo-dijo la mujer revisando el contenido

-Completamente-dijo la persona confiada

-Bien y por cierto de la otra cosa-susurro la mujer desconfiando hasta de las paredes

-Usted se refiere a esto-dijo sacando otro frasco de color transparente

-Si presisamente-dijo la mujer tomando el frasco con tanta urgencia-¿Que debo hacer?-

-Claro...solamente se lo tiene que derramar un poco de su sangre en el frasco y tomarlo en la media noche de luna llena...entendido-

-Si-

-Pero antes tengo que advertirle algo-

-¿Que es?-

-Si usted derrama sangre inocente...el mismo deseo que hace hacerle esto...se revertira combirtiendolo en una maldicion-

-Si eso llegara a pasar no seria solamente mi maldicion...seria la de todos-con eso dicho la mujer salio de aquel lugar sombrio hacia afuerra

Coraline se cuestiono por unos momentos que eran todos esos sueños y visones que habia tenido ultimamente, acaso todo eso era lo que habia pasado hace muchos años atras, a caso era la historia que se perdio en el tiempo, la parte obscura de la vida de alguna persona.

-¿Porque soy yo la que tiene que ver con todas esas cosas extrañas-se cuestiono

-Porque eres la unica en detenerla-dijo una voz que se le hacia conocida

Al darse la vulta vio al niño que hace dias atras habia visto en el bosque, el niño de la pintura de nuevo.

-¿Porque yo?...¿Porque no puede ser alguien mas?-cuestiono Coraline

-Solo tu eres la unica en acabar con ella-dijo eso el niño-Recuerda que...aun sigues viva-

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de desaparecio todo Coraline se percato de que se encontraba de nuevo sola o se creia.

-En serio crees que te puedes salvar de mi-se escucho una voz que a Coraline la hacia estremecerse

-La otra madre-se dijo

-Un pozo no es ningun obstaculo para mi-Ni siquiera tu...una niña que solo tuvo suerte en la primera-se siguio escuchando la voz de la otra madre

-Solo es un sueño-dijo Coraline tratando de convencerse

-No querida...es una pesadilla-

Antes de que Coraline dijera algo mas todo comenzo a desmoronarse todo enfrente de sus ojos asi haciendola despertar.

-Mi cabeza-se quejo

Coraline de nuevo se paro y trato de abrir otra vez la puerta consiguiendolo esta vez.

-Que raro-

Cuando salio de la habitacio escucho unas voces que provenian de la sala, asi que Coraline fue a ver que pasaba, al dirijirse vio a alguien o algo a lo lejos asi que se fue acercando hasta darse cuenta de quienes se trataban.

-¿Wybie?¿Kate?¿Que hacen aqui?-pregunto Coraline desconsertada

**Antes que nada hoooollllaaaaa esta vez no publicare solo un capitulo seran dos...y porque...bien las razones estaran en el siguiente capitulo asi que disfrutenlo.**


	12. Mi realidad

MI REALIDAD

Kate salio temprano de su apartamento, lo ultimo que queria escuchar era una pelea absurda entre sus hermanos y su madre, al principio no sabia que hacer exactmente en aquel aburrido lugar penso en sus posibles opciones pero nada en eso se acordo lo que le habia sucedido el dia anterior con aquella puerta pequeña, debia regresar otra vez solo para poder vivir en una realidad que todo estaria bien, donde no hubiera discuciones ni peleas ni otras cosas que no tienen sentido la mayor parte de veces.

"Creo que no me pasara nada si regreso"penso Kate decidida a ir otra vez al otro mundo. Antes de entrar al apartamento de Coraline se detuvo mirando por las ventanas si se encontraba alguien que podria descubrirla, al percatarse que no se hallab nadien ahi entro dirijiendose a la sala donde se hayaba la puerta. kate tomo la llave que tenia guardada en uno de sus bolsillos la introdujo otra vez en la cerradura y la abrio dejando ver otra vez aquel tunel de llamativos y hermosos colores.

Kate se arrastro por el tunel llegando nuevamente al otro mundo, todo tan normal y tranquilo...el lugar perfecto par pasarla bien, aparentemente.

-Hola ¿Ahi alguien aqui?-pregunto Kate al no escuchar ningun sonido en todo el lugar

-Querida que bien que llegas-dijo la otra madre aprenciendo de la nada

-Pensaba que no se hallaba nadie-

-Es porque ahora no tus hermanos y tu padre estan ocupados pero hay alguien que quiere conocerte, esta en el comedor-

-Claro-

Kate fue con la otra madre donde efectivamente se encontraban todos ya alguien mas.

-¿Tu?-dijo Kate desconsertada de lo que sus ojos veian

En frente de ella se encontraba una chica de cabello azul, con un impermeable amarillo, una falda con unas mallas, unas botas para la lluvia y dos relucientes botones.

-Hola-dijo la otra Coraline

-Pero ella no me cae muy bien que digamos-

-Ella es muy diferente a la Coraline que viven en tu mundo ella es mucho mejor lo sabes-

-Vamos tal vez deberian charlar un rato para conocerse entre ustedes mi entras yo traigo la cena-

-Esta bien...hare un esfuerzo-dijo Kate

OOO

-Vamos se que puedes hacerlo-se decia una otra vez Wybie fuera del apartamento de Coraline-Solo son tres palabras...estan dificil-

Wybie estaba totalmete nervioso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en esos momentos.

-Tal vez no sea un buen momento ahora tal vez se lo diga mas al rato-

OOO

Despues de un buen rato Kate se daba cuenta que todo era verdad, esa Caroline o Coraline o como se llamara no era como la misma chica de su mundo era totalmente difrente.

-Sabes deciaria que fuera ella un poquito mas a ti-

-En serio-

-Si eres genial...sabes este mundo es genial...es como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad-dijo Kate

-Kate como te encuentras...al parecer todo anda bien-

-Claro-

-Que bien pero sabes ya es un poco tarte queriada no crees-

-Si pero quisiera quedarme un rato mas-dijo Kate

-Lo se pero porque no vienes mañana y tequedas todo el dia aqui...te parece-

-Me suena perfecto-dijo Kate comenzando a dirijirse a la puerta

-No olvides cerrarla-

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidare-

Asi Kate salio de nuevo del otro mundo haciendo lo mismo que hizo la anterior vez, cerrar la puerta con llave y justo cuando se iba a la salida del apartamento.

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto Wybie

-Ammm...yo...solo...ammm...y tu que haces aqui-dijo Kate tratandose de salir en el lio que se metio

-No me cambies el tema-dijo Wybie a Kate acorralandola en el pasillo

-Yo no te lo cambie yo hice la misma pregunta que tu asi que, seria justo y razonable, no crees-

-No trates salir de esta asi que mediras que hacias aqui y porque-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-

-Si es asunto mio-

-Por que por que aqui esta tu noviecita-

-Ella no es mi novia-

-Sabes algo eres sun niño entrometido-

-Ya me lo han dicho muchas veces lo sabes-

-Por que eso es lo que eres seguramente siempre te estas metiendo en los asuntos de las personas-dijo Kate apunto de explotar

Pero algo los interumpio evitando que ocurriera una brutal pelea

-¿Wybie?¿Kate?¿Que hacen aqui?-pregunto Coraline descosertada

"Ah no" penso Kate ahora si que no saldria tan facil de esta

-Y bien que hacen los dos aqui...en especial tu Kate-

-Yo...yo...-

-Y me diras o no-

-Yo...escuche ruidos y vine a ver que pasaba-

"En serio no se te ocurrio una mejor idea"

-Enserio-dijo Coraline totalmente segura que mentia  
-Claro porque mentiria-dijo Kate tratando de convencer a la chica del cabello azul

-Porque tal vez estabas aqui por otra razon que

-Esto es absurdo no me voy a quedar aqui discutiendo algo que no vale la pena haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo-con eso ultimo Kate salio del apartamento

"Eso estuvo cerca" penso sintiendose aliviada

-Sabes que mentia verdad-

-Claro que lo se Wybourne-

-Y porque la dejaste ir-

-Porque tenia razon en algo...me estaba haciendo perder mi tiempo-dijo Coraline un poco harta de lo que ocurria-Por cierto tu que haces aqui-

-¿Que?-dijo desconcertado Wybie

-Si a que venias-

-Amm...vine para saber que ocurre...que te ocurre-

-A que te refieres...yo estoy bien...estoy perfecta...nunca me he sentido mejor-

-Coraline no me puedes engañar...se que algo te pasa y no me quieres decir-

-Si algo me pasara no tendria que interesante-

-Claro que si me intersas porque yo te...-

-¿Tu que?-

-Porque eres mi amiga y quiero que estas bien por lo de...tu sabes-dijo Wybie

-Si lo se pero ya paso todo eso ahora todo es nomal de un sentido extraño pero es normal y ya no hay peligro asi que todo esta bien y puedes estar bien a que yo estare bien-dijo Coraline confiada

-Eres genial-dijo Wybie

-Lo se-

-No quieres salir un rato-

-Esta bien necesito un poco de aire fresco-

Con eso dicho los dos amigos fueron a teniendo en mente diferentes cosas, Coraline pensando en que todo algun dia todo volveria a ser normal en su vida y Wybie tratando de admitir sus sentimiento hacia cierta chica de cabello azul.

**Hola de nuevo...seguramente se preguntan porque subi dos capitulos (o tal vez no) asi que aqui esta mi razon...como hoy es mi cumpleaños (31 de Agosto) tambien quize celebrarlo aqui en fanfiction asi que para eso publique dos capitulos en vez de uno...bien antes de irme le preguntarles a mis lectores cuando es su cumpleaños..claro si quieren decirme...asi que...nos vemos en la proxima y...SALUDOS!**


End file.
